Harana: The Shaman King version
by Chiharu-Yumi
Summary: Warning: This is a Filipino story. After Yoh and Anna had a big fight, Yoh realizes that he loved Anna after all. Now, he must once again win Anna's heart. But how? With the help of his friends and the traditional courting methods of the famous country P
1. Ako ang may kasalanan!

**CY**: Hello! Ito ang first fanfic ko sa Filipino.. Sana ay masiyahan kayo .

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ang Shaman King ay hindi ko pag-aari at hindi kailanman. -.-**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ako ang may kasalanan!_

Ilang buwan na ang nakakalipas ng matapos ang Shaman Fight. Sa kasamaang palad ay walang nanalo dahil kay Hao Asakura. Pero hindi tungkol doon ang ating kwento. Recap lang 'yon ng mga pangyayari.

Kakatapos lang ni Yoh sa kanyang jogging sa palibot ng Funbari Onsen at gaya ng dati, suot-suot niya ang weights na inilagay ni Anna sa kanyang paa at kamay. Sa tuwing inilalagay ni Anna ang weights ay hindi naman siya nagrereklamo kahit dinadagdagan pa nito ng kaunti pang bigat dahil pag nagreklamo siya ay siya rin mismo ang mapapahamak. Ngunit ngayong araw ay kakaiba si Yoh.

Humihingal siyang umupo sa kanilang bahay. Maya-maya ay lumabas si Amidamaru.

"Master Yoh!" tawag sa kanya ng espiritung kaibigan.

"Bakit?" pinong tanong ni Yoh.

Tiningnan siya ni Amidamaru. "May problema ba Master Yoh? Mukha kasing kakaiba ang aura ninyo ngayon." sabi ni Amidamaru "Hindi po ba kayo nakatulog ng maayos?"

Nang humarap si Yoh kay Amidamaru, nakita ng samurai ang naglalakihang eyebags ni Yoh. Dinaig pa ata ni Yoh ang batang babae sa "The Ring" sa lalim ng eyebags nito, na kahit ang espiritu niyang kaibigan ay natakot sa itsura niya.

"Palagay mo?" lulugu-lugong tanong ni Yoh. Maya-maya ay naghikab siya.

"Pwede ko bang malaman ang kung bakit hindi kayo nakatulog kagabi?" tanong ni Amidamaru.

Nagbutung-hininga si Yoh. Tumingin siya sa maaliwalas na kalangitan. "Kagabi kasi hindi ako tinantanan ng mga bangungot ko."

"Bangungot? Bakit?"

"Ewan ko ba. Lagi kong napapanaginipan si Anna at ang kanyang torture training para sa akin." Humikab uli si Yoh. "Grabe, nakakatakot ang mga bangungot ko."

"Ahm, Master Yoh,"

"Isipin ko lang ang mga bangungot ko na 'yon, parang wala na akong ganang matulog."

"Ahm, Master," pilit na tinatawag ni Amidamaru ang pansin ni Yoh ngunit hindi naman siya nito pinapansin at patuloy lang itong nagsasalita.

"Lalo na pag nakikita ko si Anna sa mga bangungot ko, grabe, tinalo pa niya ang mga kyonshi ni Jun Tao at ang Spirit of Fire ni Hao sa pagpapahirap sa akin."

"Master Yoh!" sigaw ni Amidamaru.

Lumingon si Yoh. "Bakit ka ba…" ng lumingon siya, nakita nila ang babaeng pinag-uusapan nilang magkaibigan. "Hi Anna!" ngumiti siya rito.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Anna. "Bangungot pala ako sa 'yo ha?" binatukan siya nito. "Mag-jogging ka ulit ng 150 beses."

"Anna, ayoko na. Pagod na ako. Puyat pa." Pagmamakaawa ni Yoh.

"Takbo."

"Ayoko" suway ni Yoh. Nagulat si Amidamaru ganon din si Anna pero hindi naman nito iyon pinahalata.

"At bakit naman?"

"Anna, wala ako sa mood ngayon." mahinahong sabi ni Yoh. "Pagod na ako. Hindi pa ba sapat ang tumakbo ako ng 200 beses!"

"Ngayon nagrereklamo ka na?" nakataas pa rin ang kilay ni Anna.

Tumayo si Yoh. "Hindi ako nagrereklamo. Pagod lang ako."

"Pagod? 'Di ba sabi ko sa'yo matulog ka ng maaga!"

Mukhang kakaiba nga si Yoh ngayon…

"Kasalanan ko ba kung binabangungot ako ha!" Okay… mukhang maikli lang ang pasensiya ni Yoh ngayon ah. Dahil nga kaya yun sa hindi siya makatulog?

Ngayon lang pinagtaasan ng boses ni Yoh si Anna. Amidamaru's jaw dropped. Hindi niya inaasahang sasagot ng ganoon ang kanyang Master Yoh kay Anna.

"Kasalanan ko ba kung gabi-gabi na lang eh binabangungot ako ha!"

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Anna. Mukhang speechless. Pati na si Amidamaru.

"Kasalanan ko ba kung gabi-gabi eh binabangungot ako ng dahil sa 'yo!" sigaw ni Yoh kay Anna.

Hindi na maganda sa pandinig ni Anna ang mga sinasabi ni Yoh. Nasasaktan na siya.

"Kasalanan ko ba kung lagi akong binabangungot ng dahil sa----"

Bago pa natapos ni Yoh ang sasabihin, lumapat sa kanyang mukha ang matinding sampal ni Anna.

"Kung ayaw mo sa training na ginagawa ko para sa 'yo, sana sinabi mo agad!" natatagis ang mga bagang ni Anna. 'Pag talikod ni Anna ay lumandas sa kanyang mukha ang isang patak ng luha. Lumabas si Anna ng bahay. Si Yoh ay naiwang nakatulala sa ginawa. Si Amidamaru naman ay nagulat sa mga kagulat-gulat na pangyayari.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

Ayan! Ito ang una kong fanfic na nakasulat sa Filipino kaya medyo naninibago po ako. Sana po ay may magcomment sa aking ginawang kwento.. Nga pala medyo OOC ang dalawang characters kung napansin niyo… Hehehehe La lang…. Please comment po kayo tungkol dito… Salamat!


	2. Ang Katotohanan

**CY: **Minna!!! Pasensiya na dahil pinaghintay ko kayo… Sorry po talaga… Anyways, ito na po ang pinakahihintay ninyong chapter… Promise, I'll upload the next chapters….

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Shaman King… (-.-) **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Ang katotohanan _

Pansampung beses nang nagbubuntung-hininga si Yoh. Naasar kasi siya. Hindi naman talaga niya sinasadyang pagtaasan ng boses si Anna. Talaga naman kasing pagod siya at inaantok pa.

"Yoh!" tawag ng isang maliit na lalaki sa labas ng kanilang bahay. Si Manta Oyamada, kaibigan niya.

"O, Manta." Ngumiti lang ng pilit si Yoh. Umupo ssa tabi niya si Manta. "Bakit ka nandito?"

"Bakit ako nandito? Sinusundo kita. May pasok tayo ngayon Yoh."

"Ah." tumingin siya sa langit. Bumuntung-hininga uli at tumingin kay Manta. "Hindi na muna ako papasok."

"Ha?! Bakit?" tanong ni Manta sa kanya. "Naku, baka magalit si Anna 'pag nalaman niya na hindi ka papasok." Hindi nagsalita si Yoh. "Yoh, may problema ba?"

Bumuntung-hininga uli si Yoh. Lumingon sa paligid si Manta. _Bakit kaya wala sa bahay si Anna_ani Manta sa isip.

Tumayo si Yoh. "Sabihin mo na lang na masama ang pakiramdam ko dahil masama talaga ang pakiramdam ko."

"Pero…"

"Mamaya na lang Manta. Masakit kasi ang ulo ko." pumasok na si Yoh sa bahay.

"Ano kaya ang problema ni Yoh ngayong araw?" bulong ni Manta sa sarili. "Kakaiba siya ngayon ah. May sakit nga kaya siya?" umalis nsi Manta sa bahay nina Yoh para pumasok.

Kinahapunan, dumaan uli si Manta sa bahay nila Yoh. Bumili siya ng gamot at ng kaunting pagkain para kay Yoh. _Sana naman ay ok na siya. _

Pumasok soya ng bahay. "Yoh?" hinubad niya ang kanyang sapatos at tumuloy sa loob ng bahay.

Walang sumagot. Patay ang ilaw sa buong bahay. _Wala kaya si Anna? o kahit si Yoh?_

Maya-maya ay may humawak sa kanang balikat. Napasigaw tuloy siya. "Amidamaru?"

"Manta"

"Bakit mo naman ako tinakot ng ganon? Siya nga pala nasaan si Yoh? Ayos na ba siya?" tanong ni Manta kay Amidamaru.

"Hindi pa rin siya lumalabas sa kanyang kwarto." nag-aalalang sabi ni Amidamaru. "Hindi pa nga siya kumakain mula kaninang umaga."

"Ano?! Bakit?! Dati-rati hindi siya nagpapalipas ng gutom ah. Always present ang pagkain sa harapan niya lagi." tumingin si Manta kay Amidamaru. "Ano ba talaga ang nangyayari ha Amidamaru?" At sinabi ni Amidamaru ang mga nangyari bago pa dumating si Manta kaninang umaga.

"Ano?! Sinigawan ni Yoh si Anna?!" gulat na sabi ni Manta. Tumango si Amidamaru. Kahit na medyo natutuwa siya dahil lumaban si Yoh kay Anna, hindi pa rin iyon tama.

"Hindi rin ako sigurado pero parang nakita ko yung mukha ni Miss Anna. May bakas ng patak ng luha. Hindi ko lang alam kung nakita ito ni Master Yoh. Siguro, nasaktan talaga si Miss Anna."

Pumunta si Manta sa kusina upang ayusin ang pinamiling pagkain para kay Yoh. Binuksan niya ang ilaw ng sala at kusina. _Gabi na pala _ani Manta sa isip. Maya-maya ay kumatok siya sa kwarto ng kaibigan. Nasa likod niya si Amidamaru, nakikiramdam. Nakalagay ang pagkain ni Manta sa tray.

"Yoh?" kumatok siya uli. Walang sumagot.

"Yoh?" tinawag niya uli si Yoh. "Yoh, alam kong gising ka. Si Amidamaru, sinabing hindi ka pa raw kumakain magmula pa kaninang umaga. Bumili ako ng pagkain bago ako nagpunta ditto. Binili ko yung paborito mong hamburger." nanalangin si Manta na sana ay sumagot si Yoh.

"Wala akong ganang kumain." maya-maya ay nagsalita uli ito "Amidamaru?"

"Master Yoh!" tuwang sabi ni Amidamaru.

"Ayos lang ako. Hindi mo na kailangan mag-alala." ani Yoh na nasa kabilang silid ng kwarto. Bumuntong-hininga si Manta.

"Alam ko na ang nangyari sa inyo ni Anna. Gusto mo ba ng makakausap?"

"Ayos lang ako."

"O sige. Kahit alam kong hindi ka ok, tatanggapin ko lang. Kumain ka na Yoh. Sige na, makakasama yang ginagawa mo sa kalusugan mo eh."

Maya-maya ay natahimik ang paligid. Aalis na sana si Manta nang marinig niya

Ang boses ni Yoh.

"Sige, pumasok ka."

Nang pumasok si Manta, nakita niya si Yoh na nakaupo sa bintana at nakatingin sa mga bituin. Napansin niyang suot din nito ang pantulog nito. Inilagay niya sa lapag ang tray. Nakatingin pa rin si Yoh sa mga bituin.

"Kumain ka na Yoh."

"Wala na si Anna." bulong ni Yoh.

"Oo, hindi pa rin siya bumabalik eh." nagkamali si Manta ng dinig.

"Umalis na siya."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Wala na ang mga damit niya." sagot ni Yoh habang nakatingin pa rin langit. "Umalis na siya ng bahay."

"Baka naman nagpunta lang sa mga kamag-anak niyo."

"Tumawag ako doon kanina, sabi ni lolo, wala siya doon." lumingon ito sa kanya. "Alam mo ba na ngayon ko lang naisip na hindi pala masama ang mga napapanaginipan ko kay Anna? Ito rin ang unang beses na napanaginipan ko siya."

"Ha?"

"Kakaiba ang hitsura ni Anna sa panaginip ko kaya ko nasabi ang mga iyon sa kanya."

Nakatingin lang si Manta kay Yoh habang ito ay tumayo na galing sa pagkakaupo sa bintana.

"Manta,"

"Bakit?"

"Palagay ko, mahal ko na si Anna." seryosong sabi ni Yoh. Tumingin ito sa kanya.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Manta. Nanatiling tahimik ang paligid. Maya-maya…

"ANOOOOO?!?!?!?!!"

_To be continued…_

_Next Chapter preview…_

_CHAPTER 3: Susundan kita Anna…_

"_Kung mahal mo siya, dapat naghahanap ka na ng paraan kung paano siya hahanapin?! Hindi iyong nandito ka lang sa kwarto at kinukulong mo ang sarili mo!!!"_

_Oooh… Sino kaya ang nagsabi nito? ABANGAN!!!_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes **

Salamat po ng marami sa nag-review sa akin… Super sorry po talaga dahil sa natagalan ako sa pag-upload nito. Next time, bibilisan ko na . Kaya sana po subaybayan niyo pa rin ito .

Ay nga pala, iniisip ko pa kung i-ta-translate ko ito sa English. Medyo mahihirapan kasi ako eh… Baka hindi ko na ituloy ang plano kong iyon. Anyways, have no fear my friends, lalo na ang mga YohxAnna fans. I have a story in mind. YohxAnna. At English siya . Anyways. Thanks po uli sa mga nagreview .


End file.
